Niños
by Feriol Ryol
Summary: Y así es como se hace un buen castillo de arena .


**Hola x3 .**

Bueno ,Me alegra que pasaran por acá y dieran una oportunidad a esto .

No es Nada raro .Podria llamarse un Saru x Seri ,Pero esto es Infantil .

Es solo una pequeña Historia que hice con una amiga en un Rol por Facebook .

**Genero :** Pos ,Ni Idea 8D .

**Protagonistas :** Fushimi Saruhiko . Awashima Seri

**Importante :** K-Project No me Pertenece .Sus propietarios son Gora y Gohands .

**Resumen :** Y así es como se hace un buen castillo de arena .

- "Palabras normales"

- "_Pensamientos u Voz de fondo_"

- Acciones

**- Niños -**

Eran las tres de la tarde .Era un dia normal para Fushimi Saruhiko , un niño de nueves años .El cual se encontraba solo en el medio de la playa ,construyendo castillos de arenas .No estaba seguro de cuantas veces había armado figuras en la playa ,levanto pequeñas murallas ,hizo figuras de animales ,plantas . Pero el siempre terminaba destruyéndolas adrede .Le era Aburrido .

Cualquier persona que lo viera solo ,se preguntaría que haría un niño sin sus padres o hermanos o alguien responsable para vigilarlo .Después de todo en el mundo actual ,nadie estaba a salvo de algún daño.

El de Lentes Estaba tan ocupado en su propio mundo que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien al frente suyo observándole con suma atención su maestría en la arena .Y solo se dio cuenta de que tenia compañía cuando escucho la voz .

- " Waaaaaaa " -Con las mejillas Levemente sonrojadas ,como pequeñas manzanitas ,admirando la destreza del otro niño -" Eres muy Bueno! "-Maravillada .

El de gafas solo mantuvo su mirada en el castillo.

-"...No es tan difícil realmente..."-Murmuro ,Preguntándose internamente en que momento se había acercado aquella niña a observarle.

El silencio al mantenerse ,el volvió a hablar .

-"...porque no lo intentas?..."-Pregunto con desinterés.

La rubia parpadeo ante antes de responder.

-"Ha..Pero .."-Jugo un poco con sus propias manos ,encontrándose agachada al frente de el ,con las piernas cerradas a causa del pequeño vestido blanco que traía puesto -"Yo no se ..E intentado antes..Pero siempre se caen "-Baja la mirada para ver el castillo de nuevo.

-"Mhm...enserio?..."-con la mirada aun clavada en el techo del castillo,escucho las razones de la niña. El hacia esas cosas tan seguido que nunca pensó que fuera complicado-"...toma..."-Estiro su mano para cederle su pala-" solo da golpesitos..."-Fingiendo desinterés mientras miraba de reojo a la niña.

Ambos chocaron miradas unos segundos ,la rubia parecía nerviosa, tenia miedo de echarle abajo el castillo al de gafas .Este al darse cuenta de eso ,soltó un pequeño suspiro .

-"...Si se cae , lo levantare de nuevo..."

Ante sus palabras ,ella asintió con la cabeza .Acomodo su sombrero de sol en su cabeza ,como si con eso se diera confianza .Tomo la palita con inseguridad al principio ,pero empezó a hacer lo dicho con cuidado.

-" Ves?, no es difícil..."-Hablo Saruhiko sin ver directamente a su compañera-"...Seguramente no le ponías el cuidado suficiente antes..."-sentencio cruzando los brazos, como si de un experto se tratase.

Habían pasado unas Horas ya desde que comenzaron a jugar. La Rubia había tirado varias veces las pequeñas torres y castillo del del cabellos oscuros ,pero este permanecía indiferente y no le importaba . Simplemente volvía a levantar el "Territorio" caído ,indicándole que volviera a intentarlo ,la practica dando sus frutos .

Saru ,por su parte había parecido relajarse .No mantenía contacto visual con ella .Pero había aflojado un poco la lengua .Hablando mas y su actitud antisocial había desaparecido un veinticinco por ciento ,logrando entablar conversación con la rubia por momentos seguidos. La miro de reojo cuando esta volvió a hablarle .

- "No viniste con tus amigos o con tus Papás? ,¿Donde esta tu sombrero para el sol? ,te puedes quemar la cabeza "-Señalo su propio gorro de sol .

-"...Eh?!..."-Le tomo de sorpresa. A que venia todo esa cascada de preguntas de repente?.

Ella lo miro parpadeando

- "...Tsk, acaso todo eso es importante?, solo ten cuidado con el castillo..."-"_Que rayos pasaba con ella ?,¿Es algún tipo de mini-madre o algo así?_"

-" Claro que si ,te puede pasar algo si estas acá solo ,ademas debe ser aburrido "-Menciono ,para al escuchar la advertencia ,asentir con la cabeza y volver su atención al castillo ,poniendo toda su concentración en su trabajo .

-"...Tan molesta..."-Murmuro entre dientes .Notando como ella parecía concentrarse .Utilizando eso para molestarla - "Sabes?, si sigues así ,crecerás siendo una loca amante del trabajo y con el corazón frió como el hielo..."-Menciono como si predijera el futuro de ella .La rubia inflando sus mejillas ,en respuesta.

-" Claro que no "-Le mira- "Vos tenes que mejorar esa actitud o no tendrás muchos amigos" -Cerro sus ojos ,peleando con el.

- "Tsk ..Esta bien..."-Se levanto para desempolvar su playera un poco- "me gusta estar solo..."-Murmuro con cierto desgano .

Dirigió sus ojos al castillo que la pequeña rubia loca (al menos por el) había construido -"...se caerá..."-Sin bacilar-" ...debes ponerle mas arena en este lado..."-Se agacho a su lado y comenzó a poner tierra en uno de los extremos-supongo que así esta bien, eso creo...

Ella le sonrio en agradecimiento por la ayuda .

Se paro de su lugar y empezó a caminar ,buscando algo ,siendo seguida por la vista oscura de Saru ,que se veía algo intrigado . Su sorpresa aun continuaba cuando la vio venir con una ramita ,ladeando la cabeza ,ahora con su típica expresión aburrida en el rostro .

La niña le había puesto uno de sus lazos de cabello azules a la rama y con sumo cuidado lo coloco por la punta del castillo ,murmurando ..

-" Es el Reino Azul "

- "Huh? "-murmuro el ,observando el listón azul moverse con la brisa del viento. No pareció entender al principio .Pero se encogió de hombros -"...suena bien, supongo."

- "Y para no pelear por quien mandara en el Reino" -Miro a su compañero tirando de su manga ,buscando llamar su atención-" Pondremos a alguien invisible de Rey !" -Sonrio- Nosotros somos los siguientes al mando-Dicho eso ,giro la vista ,viendo como la "bandera" ,colocando las manos por detrás de su espalda .

Fushimi Se había acabado imaginando cada una de las palabras de la otra mientras hablaba, la persona al mando y ellos después, con algunos súbditos incompetentes, la cabeza de Saruhiko tenia muchos talentos, entre ellos imaginar cosas como esas.

Ambos estaban en su mundo ,imaginando como seria lo ya menciono .Cada uno con su propia visión ,pero esta siendo interrumpida por una voz ,a la distancia ,la cual el de gafas no logro distinguir que decía ,pero al ver como la niña a su lado se iba alejando ,supuso que la llamaban a ella . Era Obvio .No había nadie mas aparte de ellos dos .Y a el era mas que claro que no lo estarían llamando...

- "Quieres venir a comer?"

-"Eh?.."-Viendo como los ojos azules claros de la rubia lo miraban -" Yo?" -Se auto señalo ,viendo como le afirmaban -"..Hm..."- La idea no le emocionaba demasiado, ya que el pensaba quedarse toda la tarde haciendo castillos de arena, pero su estomago hacia ruidos extraños y bastante audibles por lo que decidió aceptar-"...bi-bien..."

Al ver como su nuevo amigo aceptaba la invitación ,se mostró feliz .Estaba contenta al parecer.

-" Vamos entonces "- Se acerco ,haciendo un saludo militar ,frente al castillo- "Señor ,nos retiramos a comer" -Codeo suave a su compañero- "Tu también " -Con una expresión seria ,esperando .

-"...Eh?, yo?..."-Se pregunto encrespado .Realmente no quería hacer algo como eso, pero la expresión de la chica de algún modo lo obligaba a hacerle obedecer.

Y allí se encontraba Saru. De estar solo (como acostumbraba) paso a estar con una Niña ,y de esta paso a estar comiendo junto a ella y los padres .

Ellos no parecían ser desagradables ,aunque la Mujer (la cual suponía era la mama de su la niña) ,era de hacer muchas preguntas , "_Y Tus padres están cerca de acá?_" ,"_Les avisaste que vendrías a comer con nosotros_ " ,entre otras preguntas.

Se las arreglo para esquivarlas ,fingiendo no a ver escuchado o no a verlas entendido . Salvándose casi ,pues tuvo que responder una que otra ,para evitar que hicieran otras peores.

El hombre (El padre creería el), No parecía estar muy interesado en hacerle preguntas ,estaba mas ocupado en hablar con la rubia ,la cual parecía contarle todo lo que había estado haciendo con el .El Hombre solo reía .Saru dudaba de que en verdad le estuviera prestando atención en verdad.

La comida resulto ser normal ,o al menos lo seria si no fuera por la anormal comida que le había servido .Todos comían lo mismo .Saruhiko Los catalogo como la típica familia que comía comida tradicional japonesa . O eso creía que eran esa cosa que parecía una gelatina ,¿que rayos era eso?, no se veía ni siquiera comestible .Pero no es como si pudiera arrepentirse a estas alturas.

-"...Gracias por la comida... "-agradeció para disponerse a dar el primer bocado con falta de ganas, tal vez miedo.

- "Gracias por la comida" -Dijo ella con sus ojos cerrados ,en lo que empezada a comer ,a diferencia del de gafas ,ella lo hacia sin problemas ,disfrutando ,con sus mejillas enrojeciendo .

Fushimi logro encontrarle sabor a los Fréjoles Rojos (Le dijeron que eran) ,pues estos no sabían tan mal como la vista sugería .

-"Te gustan?" -Pregunto ella en voz baja ,pues sus padres hablaban.

- "No saben mal..."-Suspiro pesado, acercándose para no ser escuchado por los mayores-" Pero no los comería todos los días..."-Observo como el sol había disminuido, afortunadamente- "Oi...quieres que te ensene a hacer un castillo mas grande?..."

-" Hm? ¿Mas grande?" -Abrió grandes sus ojos ,emocionándose.

Fushimi se levanto, al instante justo cuando termina de comer, dio una reverencia y la miro-...Podemos hacer que el reino azul sea mucho mas poderoso...o algo así...-dijo mostrando desinterés cuando realmente le entusiasmaba la extraño .Pero a si se sentía.

- "Vamos a hacerlo mas Poderoso!" -Se sostuvo un poco su sombrero ,alegre ,para hacer una pequeña reverencia a sus padres ,obteniendo el permiso para retirarse junto con un "_No te alejes mucho_" Y a si caminar con el de gafas ,empujándolo de atrás ,y luego ir a su lado-" Muchos Soldado de Uniforme azul" -Pensó en voz alta, mirando al frente.

-" Tu propia habitación para que nadie te moleste..."-Siguiendo el juego de la niña, mientras colocaba las manos en sus bolsillo-"...Y un montón de subordinados que hagan lo que tu no quieres hacer..."-Hablaba con voz monótona mientras seguía caminando.

-" Fréjoles rojos de desayuno" - Imaginaba lo que ambos decían-" Ha ,pero tu también tendrás que trabajar ,no puedes hacer que todos hagan por ti lo que no quieres hacer" -Recordó-" Nosotros somos superiores ,debemos dar el ejemplo!"

-"..."-No dijo nada respecto a los fréjoles pues no le agradaba la idea, pero prefirió no sacar el tema -"...Tsk..."-Se quejo ante lo del trabajo.

-" Seremos la Justicia Correcta "

-" Hai hai...justicia correcta huh..."

No tardaron en llegar donde tenia el Reino ,y ambos al sentarse de rodillas comenzaron a expenderlo ,Saru teniendo que ser el arquitecto de la mayoría de las nuevas creaciones ,explicándole a La rubia los movimientos de mano que debía hacer para que estas no se cayeran ,ella logrando tomar el ritmo sin problemas .

Hablaban de los planes futuros para el reino .Como si aquello mañana continuara existiendo ,como si la marea al anochecer no fuera a subir, olvidándose de la realidad ,estando en un mundo de fantasía ,jugando , las horas pasando ,el sol metiéndose de apoco ,ellos sin darse ,usando ramas como si fueran espadas ,jugando el estar en misiones ,recibiendo nuevas ,cada tanto parecía ser otro día ,y en ese otro día ,tenían algo nuevo que resolver ,y a si continuaron hasta que una voz femenina se hizo presente.

Ambos detuvieron sus acciones ,girando la vista ,viendo a la madre de la Rubia,diciendo que ya era de marcharse

-"..."-Ella alzo la se veía contenta .Hacia mucho no se divertía tanto con alguien .No siempre lograba hacerse amigos ,no es que no fuera sociable ,simplemente no lograba tener algo en común con los demás .

Miro al de gafas

-"Me debo ir ya" -Suspiro .Se saco su Sombrero y se lo puso a Saru en la cabeza-"Cuando nos veamos de nuevo me lo devuelves! "-Regaño - "Nos vemos" -Saludo con su mano alegre ,sonriendo ,y se giro para irse corriendo ,dejando al de gafas con un sombrero mas puesto ,inmóvil ,con la varita en la mano ,la punta tocando en la arena .

No se movió por unos minutos .Hasta que capto lo ocurrido .

Estaba solo de nuevo .Llevo la mano a su cabeza ,quitándose el gorro ,para verlo .

Acababa de recordar algo.

Nunca se dijeron sus nombres .

__Unos Años Despues__

"_Fushi.._" Apenas Escucho "_Fushimi.._" Parpadeo "_Fushimi-Kun!_" Logro volver a tierra.

- "Hm?" -Salio de su recuerdo el nombrado ,girando la cabeza desentendido ,encontrándose con la intensa mirada de La Teniente Awashima ,que estaba a su lado ,con el ceño levemente fruncido .

-" ¿Como que "_Hm_"? ,Presta atención" -Demando con firmeza la rubia ,con una mano por su cadera -" Terminaste con el informe?"

- " Tsk .Hai ,hai ,Lo termine " -Se quejo chasqueando la lengua .A veces esa mujer era irritante .

El de cabellos oscuros estiro la mano ,en esta teniendo el famoso informe que la Mujer estaba pidiendo .Esta simplemente lo tomo ,dándole una rápida revisada ,asintiendo con la cabeza por el trabajo bien hecho .

Solo ellos dos quedaban en el Cuartel .Y su turno había terminado ,por lo que ambos se encontraban saliendo de este ,yendo por el mismo camino . Ya siendo de noche

- "Vas a ver a Yatagaru? "-Pregunto ella ,acomodando una cartera por su hombro ,en lo que iban pasando por al frente del Cuartel del Scepter 4.

- " Hai . Llegue tarde del patrullar por que me lo encontré en la calle "-Admitió .Era imposible el controlarse cuando veía a Misaki .Por lo que no dudo en empezar a molestarlo .A consecuencia de ellos ,Saruhiko termino con su mejilla herida y llegada tarde al Cuartel .Pero Valió la pena ,por que en la pelea ,logro hacer que Misaki aceptara (de nuevo) el verse al salir el del trabajo -" Salude a Kusanagi-san ,por Mi , Teniente~" -Dijo con burla ,tentando a su suerte .El siendo consiente de la relación que llevaba la Mujer y el Bartender.

La mujer solo alzo una ceja . Mas no respondió y solo cerro sus ojos en lo que continuaba caminando . El Silencio Otorga.

Antes de terminar la calle ,y cada uno doblar por su lado ,al destino donde su pareja les esperaba , Saru detecto como la Teniente se detenía y mirada hacia el Cuartel .Su expresión no cambio ,pero se preguntaba que estaría pensando aquella mujer ,sorprendiéndose por sus palabras que el apenas logro escuchar.

- " _Es el Reino Azul. "_

- " huh? " - Le miro .

-" No Nada " -Negó ella sonriendo con levedad -" Nos vemos mañana Fushimi-Kun "-Saludo ella con la mano ,empezando a ca minar alejándose .

En ese momento el tercero al mano se quedo en su lugar .Inmóvil .Viendo a la mujer retirarse ,en ella viendo otra pequeña figura ,lo que le hizo entrecerrar sus ojos ,volviendo su mirada a donde ella había estado observando momentos atrás.

-"_...Suena bien, supongo. "_

Arreglo la bufanda que tenia por su cuello ,cerrando sus ojos y cruzo la calle .Ahora yendo a ver al Skater ,con una pequeña sonrisa .

Que extraños eran los giros de la vida.

**Fin~**

Bien XD . Eso seria todo.

Es la primera vez que escribo así un Fic.

Acepto criticas y ese tipo de cosas.

La imagen que hizo que Mi Amiga y Yo tuviéramos esta idea es

hphotos-ak-ash3/1375672_519724484777977_1525042156 _

Bien ,es solo eso x3 . Nos vemos~


End file.
